Sin manzanas encantadas
by autumnevil5
Summary: SQ - Regina no está dispuesta a dejar que la maldición se rompa y perder a Henry, la desesperación la llevará a tomar decisiones que harán que Emma le dé un giro inesperado a sus vidas.
1. Una idea desesperada

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Si usted ha leído mis historias anteriores sabe más o menos qué esperar. Si usted es nuevo, este es un camino largo y con obstáculos. Por favor leer bajo su propio riesgo, les puedo asegurar que encontrarán contenido adulto que puede herir su susceptibilidad. Está calificada M por una muy buena razón, esta es toda la advertencia que usted tendrá.

Muchas gracias por leer y bienvenido.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Una idea desesperada**

Una suave luz se posó directamente sobre mis ojos, la intensidad comenzó a molestar tanto que el sueño en el que estaba envuelta no pudo contenerme por más tiempo en la cama. A mi lado, Emma parecía dormir sin ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo. Recordé haberle perdido cerrar correctamente las cortinas antes de irnos a la cama, y ella prometió hacerlo. Me levanté con toda la intención de vengarme, abrí las cortinas por completo, dejando entrar toda la luz del sol, pero eso no logró molestarla en absoluto. Suspiré apesadumbrada por no poder molestarla y fui al baño para empezar mi día. Cuando salí, ella no estaba en la cama, su ropa tampoco estaba en el piso, y no había ninguna nota. Me vestí, completamente segura que ella había abandonado la casa como un vulgar ladrón, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarla en mi cocina, bebiendo mi café y esperándome con una tasa lista para mí.

—Tienes muy malos hábitos, conejita.

—Cierra la boca.

—¿Muy temprano para molestarte?

—Ya hiciste suficiente no cerrando las cortinas como te pedí.

—Tienes el sueño muy ligero, y eres demasiado quejumbrosa —puso la taza de café en mis manos e intentó darme un beso que yo evité.

—Estoy arrepintiéndome de nuestro acuerdo.

—Supongo que seis días es todo un record para ti. Avísame cuando se te pase el mal humor.

Pasó junto a mí, y posesivamente besó mi cabeza, como si yo fuera un cachorro que ella compró en una tienda de mascotas. Era una razón más para terminar nuestro acuerdo. Escuché la puerta ser cerrada con fuerza y solo sacudí la cabeza preparándome para lo que venía, no pasó ni un minuto completo que Henry bajó corriendo por las escaleras y se presentó ante mí en su pijama de Batman.

—¿Emma estaba aquí? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

—Henry.

—Sé que pusiste un encanto en ella, pero no va a funcionar, tarde o temprano va a darse cuenta que eres la Reina Malvada y va a odiarte otra vez.

—Ve a cambiarte, se hace tarde para llevarte a la escuela —dije ignorando su nuevo habitual arrebato.

Todo el camino a la escuela fue en completo silencio, mantuvo su lonchera en su regazo, y la mochila en la espalda, y cuando me estacioné frente a la escuela salió corriendo del auto apenas pudo.

—Adiós, Henry —dije para mí misma.

No dejé de observarlo hasta que estuvo en el interior de la escuela, y el pitido de algún padre detrás de mí me apuró a continuar mi camino. Tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado, y un sinnúmero de reuniones establecidas. Sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer al sentarme detrás de mi escritorio, fue pensar en el giro de acontecimientos que había puesto mi vida al revés.

* * *

 **DIEZ DÍAS ANTES**

—Kathryn.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Pudiste haber sido tú. Sidney evidentemente tiene una obsesión enfermiza contigo.

—No es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó preocupada. Kathryn no podía ser más tonta aunque se lo propusiera.

—Quería saber cómo estabas. ¿Cómo están las cosas con David?

—Lo del divorcio está un poco retrasado pero pienso seguir adelante.

—¿Incluso ahora que esos dos no están juntos?

—No quiero estar con alguien que no me ama, y sinceramente, yo tampoco lo amo. No niego que estoy muy molesta por cómo hicieron las cosas; a veces me gustaría quedarme con él un poco más de tiempo solo para hacerla sufrir. No puedes ser una buena persona y meterte en un matrimonio de la forma en que ella lo hizo. Nos acosaba todo el tiempo y luego fingía inocencia.

—Tú misma lo acabas de decir —sonreí complacida y al fin interesada en la insípida de Kathryn—, nadie te culparía por hacerlo.

—Fui secuestrada y dada por muerta, es toda la acción que quiero en mucho tiempo.

—Claro —fingí una sonrisa.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —me estrechó entre sus brazos y se negó a soltarme—. Todos me dijeron que hiciste de todo para encontrarme. Eres una gran amiga.

Di un par de palmaditas en su espalda y me alejé, tome asiento al otro lado del mesón de la cocina mientras ella continuaba sirviendo nuestros platos.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Sé que eso solo complicó tus problemas con Emma. Hablé personalmente con ella y le dejé en claro que tú serías la última persona en hacer algo así.

—Ya encontrará alguna otra forma de molestarme e intentar robarme a mi hijo.

—Siempre puedes optar por la vía legal.

—Eso solo alejaría más a Henry.

—¿Has pensado en… ya sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Es obvio que le gustas a Emma.

—¡Claro que no!

—Vamos. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira.

—Créeme. Ella no es así, y si lo fuera yo sería la última persona en el mundo en la que ella estaría interesada.

—No solo está interesada, te has convertido prácticamente en su obsesión, no tanto como Sidney pero…

—No… es… imposible.

—De todas formas, nada perderías usando un poco de miel para suavizar las cosas con ella, podría ser bueno para tu relación con Henry.

El almuerzo con Kathryn no tuvo el efecto que yo esperaba, fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, y lo que menos tenía era tiempo. Cerré la puerta de mi oficina con fuerza y caminé en el interior intentando pensar una solución rápida y definitiva a mis problemas. La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró el peor de todos mis problemas.

—No sé lo que hiciste para manipular a Kathryn, pero no creo ni por un segundo que no tuviste nada que ver con su desaparición.

—¿Cuál de todos los idiotas de tus amigos te ayudó a llegar a esa conclusión?

—Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo.

—Por supuesto. Lo has demostrado todo este tiempo, empezando por tu falta de objetividad, seguramente destruiste pruebas para encubrir a la mojigata de tu amiga.

—No soy alguien que puedas manipular tan fácilmente —dijo enojada, caminando amenazadoramente hacia mí—. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperar a mi hijo.

—Es mi hijo —dije muy concentrada en observarla.

Sus ojos podían estar llenos de rabia, pero lamió sus labios y dio un paso más cerca de mí. ¿Era eso de lo que Kathryn hablaba?

—Podemos preguntarle con quién prefiere estar.

—Antes que llegaras adoraba al Hombre Araña, seguramente en un par de semanas encontrará una nueva fijación, algo que luzca mejor que un perro callejero.

—Voy a estar vigilando cada uno de tus pasos.

Su aliento rozó mi cara por última vez, y antes de dar media vuelta miró mis labios. La puerta pudo dañarse por la fuerza con que la cerró pero yo tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar.

Antes de dar cualquier paso necesitaba estar segura si Kathryn tenía razón. Me senté detrás de mi escritorio, tomé el teléfono y la llamé.

—¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a otra mujer? —Pregunté apenas contestó mi llamada.

—¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien? —Respondió con otra pregunta, pero yo no tenía la respuesta. No tenía la menor idea. Me sentí tonta por ponerme tan fácil en evidencia.

—Hablamos después, tengo mucho trabajo. —Corté de inmediato.

Encendí el computador con la intención de trabajar. Mi secretaria me comunicó que mi cita de las tres ya había llegado así que tuve que hacerlo pasar. El hombre se sentó y me entregó una carpeta; la puse sobre el escritorio sin prestarle atención alguna y ni siquiera pude concentrarme en lo que él estaba diciendo.

No podía perder a mi hijo, si la maldición se rompía iban a apartarlo de mi lado y matarme. Tenía que hacer lo necesario para evitarlo.

—Señora Alcaldesa.

—Mi secretaria va a concertarle otra cita. Tengo un asunto urgente que resolver.

—Pero…

—Buenas tardes. No olvide cerrar la puerta al salir.

Tomé el teléfono y avisé a mi secretaria que cancelara todas mis citas por el resto de la tarde.

—¿Y qué hago con los…?

—¡No importa lo que hagas, Janeth! ¡No tengo por qué enseñarte cómo hacer tu trabajo a menos que quieras ser despedida!

Abrí una página de google y consulté lo que necesitaba: ¿cómo saber si le gusto a otra mujer?

Diez millones, ochocientos mil resultados.

—Esto servirá —sonreí orgullosa—. Mira si la chica está abierta a besar otras chicas —leí en la pantalla del computador—. ¿Cómo diablos voy averiguar eso? ¡Es estúpido!

Deslicé rápidamente el mouse porque evidentemente no podía presentarme en la estación y preguntarle si había besado a otra mujer, aunque estaba prácticamente segura que su vida era demasiado promiscua.

Lo que seguí leyendo tampoco me gustó. No podía besarla para saber si ella quería besarme. Lo usaría en mi contra para quitarme a Henry.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, me dolía la cabeza. Estaba a tiempo de recoger a Henry y fue exactamente lo que hice. Él no fue feliz de verme, seguramente tenía planeado ir a ver a esa mujer; corrió a su cuarto y se encerró a hacer su tarea. Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos, me serví una copa de vino tinto e hice la única cosa que me ayudaba a desestresarme: cocinar.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber descansado correctamente y pensar las cosas con calma, decidí que el único paso posible a dar era acercarme al idiota de David Nolan. Me aseguré de quitarle algunas piezas a mi auto para que convenientemente dejara de funcionar frente al refugio de animales, le sugerí al grillo tener una cena con Henry para que pudieran hablar sobre su comportamiento, y cuando me llené de valor totalmente dispuesta a dejar que ese pastor me besara, el imbécil decidió que era mejor no confundir las cosas y seguir siendo amigos. Tenía que haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Estaba perdida. Esa mujer rompería mi maldición y acabaría conmigo con sus propias manos. Me quedé despierta pensando en lo que pasaría conmigo y con Henry cuando todos recuperaran sus recuerdos.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que intentarlo.

Apagué la luz del estudio, me sentí agradecida de no haber tenido estómago para soportar ni un solo trago de alcohol esa noche. Busqué, sin encender la luz, una toalla de mano en la cocina, la usé para tomar un vaso y lo dejé caer al piso, lejos de mí para que ningún vidrió pudiera colarse en mis pantuflas.

—Demonios —me quejé en silencio de mi propia ineptitud.

Subí las escaleras, desordené la cama; aunque llevaba puesto un pijama me cambié, me puse un camisón corto de seda de color blanco, lo había comprado hace mucho tiempo pero nunca lo usé porque era un poco transparente, dejé las pantuflas debajo de la cama, y fui a la habitación de Henry.

—Henry —me acerqué y lo moví suavemente hasta despertarlo—. Tranquilo, soy yo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que hay alguien en la casa —dije en voz baja, fingiendo preocupación—. Quiero que cierres la puerta y te metas en el baño hasta que yo venga por ti ¿ok?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a ir abajo a revisar.

—Llamemos a Emma.

—No. Solo has lo que te digo. Seguramente no es nada, debo haber dejado una ventana abierta, eso es todo.

Cerré la puerta sabiendo exactamente lo que Henry haría. Bajé las escaleras, entré a la cocina y caminé directo hacia dónde sabía que estaban los vidrios rotos en el suelo. Me mordí el labio cuando sentí la piel de mis pies romperse por la intrusión. Caminé hasta el interruptor y encendí la luz.

—Perfecto —sonreí al ver el piso manchado con mi sangre, al menos esta vez sería a mi favor.

Tomé unas toallas de cocina y limpié un poco la sangre de mis pies, no hice presión alguna, solo me aseguré de dejarlas manchadas con mi sangre, de todas formas era momento de comprar unas nuevas. Abrí la llave de agua, las mojé y volví a limpiar suavemente mis pies. Tuve que presionar de vez en cuando porque no quería morir desangrada, y esa mujer se demoró quince minutos en llegar, de haber sido una emergencia real mi hijo y yo hubiésemos muerto. Ni siquiera escuché una maldita sirena. Tuve que contener mi enojo al darme cuenta que entró en mi casa usando una llave. Hice una nota mental para darle una reprimenda a Henry por compartir la información sobre dónde guardábamos la llave de repuesto para emergencias.

—Regina. ¿Estás bien? —Dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, apuntándome con su arma.

—¿Vienes a matarme? —No fue difícil fingir fastidio al verla.

—Henry me llamó, dijo que alguien había entrado a la casa. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás herida!

—Baja esa arma antes que me dispares. La persona que entró ya se fue.

—¿Cómo sabes que alguien entró? —Guardó su arma y se acercó a mí.

—Porque ha tenido tiempo suficiente para matarme y no lo ha hecho. A menos que hayas sido tú.

—Siéntate en el mesón para revisarte.

—¿Perdón?

—A menos que quieras ir a la sala y manchar tus muebles caros. Déjame ayudarte.

Ni siquiera esperó mi autorización, atrevidamente sujetó mi cintura y me sentó sobre el mesón. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no protestar.

—Esto no se ve bien. Me alegro de haberle dicho a Henry que te hiciera caso y esperara en el baño.

—Gracias por aprobar mi autoridad con mi hijo.

—Solo quería mantenerlo a salvo.

—Es lo que he hecho toda su vida.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar mis pies y sonreí al darme cuenta que recorrieron mis piernas descubiertas.

—No creo que sea necesario, solo hay que sacar los vidrios y… —no pude evitar quejarme de dolor—. ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

Lamió sus labios e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirarme.

—Voy a ver a Henry y buscarte un abrigo.

Lo envió directo a su horrible auto y le pidió que esperara allí, no dudó en revisar que efectivamente no hubiera nadie en la casa. Me puse el abrigo largo que me entregó y lo até alrededor de mi cintura para cubrirme.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—No lo creo.

—Vas a tener que subirte a mi espalda.

—Claro que no.

—Es más fácil si te llevo así.

—No soy una niña pequeña.

—Está bien. —Puso una mano debajo de mis rodillas y otra en mi espalda—. Agárrate fuerte.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejé que me llevara cargada hasta su auto.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Henry desde el asiento trasero.

—Sí, cariño. No te preocupes.

—Todo está bien, chico. Solo será una pequeña aventura al doctor en la madrugada —Dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada fija en la carretera.

—¿Te duele?

—No. La señorita Swan tiene razón, todo está bien. Es una pequeña cortadita.

—¿Y por qué no la curamos en casa? —Le preguntó a ella—. Tenemos un botiquín.

—Emma no tiene experiencia curando pequeñas heridas al igual que yo he curado tus raspones desde que eras pequeño, es mejor que lo haga un médico.

Eso detuvo sus preguntas, y Emma tampoco dijo nada el resto del camino.

Ellos esperaron afuera mientras una doctora que no recordaba haberla visto me atendió, Whale no estaba de guardia por suerte.

—¿Puede darme algún tipo de calmante?

—Ya adormecí la zona, no va a sentir ningún dolor.

—Creo que estoy un poco alterada por todo lo ocurrido, no quiero sentir ningún tipo de dolor.

—Voy a recetarle unos antibióticos para evitar la infección y le daré algo para el dolor.

—De preferencia algo fuerte y que me ayude a dormir por lo menos esta noche. No quiero tener que fingir delante de mi hijo que estoy bien.

—Por supuesto, señorita Mills.

No demoró mucho en curarme, y tal como dijo no pude sentir nada mientras lo hizo. Una enfermera entró y me entregó un pequeño recipiente con dos pastillas.

—Voy a darle la receta al sheriff Swan para que la retire en farmacia. ¿Le parece bien?

—Sí. Gracias.

No dudé en tomarme las dos pastillas.

La enfermera me ayudó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas y al poco tiempo Henry entró con Emma.

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y dejar que la señorita Swan nos dé un paseo? —Sonreí pero él dudó.

—Hazlo con cuidado, no vayas a lastimar a tu mamá.

Emma lo ayudó a sentarse en mi regazo pero fue demasiado doloroso saber que solo aceptó hacer algo divertido conmigo porque ella lo sugirió. Ni siquiera me atreví a abrazarlo por temor a ser rechazada otra vez delante de ella.

Henry se sentó en el asiento trasero nuevamente, y Emma me ayudó a subirme a su auto, cerró la puerta y ocupó su lugar detrás del volante.

—Regina.

—¿Sí? —Contesté un poco distraída, la medicación empezó a hacer efecto.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Se acercó, y por un instante creí que iba a besarme; solo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuché el clic del cinturón de seguridad.

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y la observé conducir. Tenía que funcionar, que ella sintiera algo por mí sería mi única oportunidad; fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormida.


	2. Un nuevo nivel de desesperación

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por sus demasiado amables comentarios. Lamento mucho la demora pero a veces el trabajo se pone de por medio.

 **NOTA** : La historia comienza diez días antes nada más, pueden fijarse en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Un nuevo nivel de desesperación**

Henry y yo nos miramos cuando nos bajamos del auto en la entrada de la casa, vimos a Regina dormir en el asiento del copiloto y volvimos a mirarnos.

—Creo que vas a tener que cargarla.

—Es pesada, me voy a dañar la espalda.

—No podemos dejarla dormir aquí afuera.

—Ella me dejó dormir en mi auto, ha hecho mi vida un infierno desde el día en que llegué.

—Pero ella es la villana…

—Sí, sí. Pues los villanos se llevan toda la diversión.

—Eres la salvadora, no puedes ser una villana —dijo prácticamente leyendo mi mente.

No tenía idea que tipo de medicación le habían dado, pero tenía que haber sido algo muy fuerte porque después de llevarla todo el camino por las escaleras y dejarla caer torpemente sobre la cama, ella ni siquiera parpadeó, incluso tuve que acomodarla, quitarle el abrigo y meterla debajo de las cobijas.

—Eso ni siquiera es un pijama.

Fue como si la imagen de Regina vistiendo un pedacito de tela casi transparente se hubiese impregnado en mi memoria. Fui al estudio y me serví un trago que realmente necesitaba.

—La habitación de invitados está lista.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a quedarte ¿cierto?

—No creo que ella quiera verme por aquí.

—Pero está dormida, ¿qué voy a hacer si algo pasa? —Preguntó alarmado.

—Tienes razón —sonreí y dejé el vaso sobre una mesita—. Voy a revisar que todo esté bien aquí abajo y luego iré a dormir. Ve a arriba, tienes escuela mañana.

—No voy a ser capaz de levantarme, pero me iré a dormir.

Lo vi irse a su habitación y yo comencé a revisar todas las puertas y ventanas de la planta baja de la casa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se metería a la casa del Alcalde?

Fue difícil no recordar a Graham, pero él ya no estaba, y Regina no parecía tener ningún otro tipo de visitante nocturno, aunque con el pijama que cargaba existía la posibilidad de haber alguien nuevo en su vida.

Usé mi celular para grabar toda la evidencia que había en la cocina. La puerta no parecía forzada, el vaso pudo haber estado mal puesto sobre el mesón y simplemente haber resbalado; Regina escuchó el ruido, pensó que era un ladrón, y cuando entró a la cocina —que estaba a oscuras— pisó los vidrios rotos. Era la única explicación posible.

Subí las escaleras y por suerte no me fue difícil encontrar la habitación de invitados, no demoré en quedarme en ropa interior y lanzarme a la cama.

—Oh… necesito una cama así —murmuré apretando las suaves almohadas.

Nunca antes había dormido en una cama tan maravillosa, las almohadas olían a manzanilla, así que técnicamente no era mi culpa no haberme levantado a tiempo para enviar a Henry a la escuela; solo desperté porque él estaba viendo televisión en la sala y siempre he tenido el sueño muy ligero. Regina tampoco se había despertado, la encontré en mitad de su cama, durmiendo boca abajo con todo el cabello revuelto y su pijama enrollado en la cintura, esa no era precisamente una imagen que quería tener de ella en mi cabeza, me cubrí los ojos de inmediato y torpemente tomé la cobija que colgaba de la cama y la cubrí rápidamente. Entré en su gran armario y busqué algo que pudiera usar, todo era simplemente demasiado caro y sofisticado.

—Huele delicioso —dije aspirando el olor de su ropa—. Soy como un psicópata, pero el detergente no huele así.

Estaba segura que era ropa de algún diseñador que vende cada cosa no por menos de mil dólares. Abrí el resto de cajones y me topé con su ropa interior.

—Joder. —Todo era lencería, como la que uno ve en las revistas caras y que jamás he podido pagar—. Esto debe haber costado una fortuna.

Tomé un brasier rojo que llamó mucho mi atención y me lo puse, combinaba muy bien con la blusa de seda roja que también tomé de su armario, quizá no hacía juego con mi ropa interior pero nadie iba a verla, y mis jeans aguantaban un día más sin ser lavados. Regina debería llevar un tipo de ropa interior más decente, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, y uno no puede terminar en la sala de urgencias con algo transparente y de encajes, a menos que…

—Graham estaba bien, pero que otra persona estaría a la altura de acostarse con Regina.

Salí del armario y me detuve a los pies de la cama. Regina seguía dormida. Por muy inocente que luciera, ella era una mujer peligrosa, y estaba llegando a la conclusión, que fantasía o no, iba a tener que derrotarla. Fui por el resto de mis cosas, bajé las escaleras rápidamente y antes poder salir de la casa como quería, Henry se interpuso en mi camino.

—Hey, chico. Tengo que irme. Tu mamá debe despertar en un rato.

—Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos. Tengo cereal y yogurt, incluso puedo hacer unos sánduches.

—Come el cereal, recogeré algo por el camino, tengo mucho trabajo. Nos vemos luego. —Abrí la puerta lista para irme, pero él sujetó mi chaqueta.

—Seguimos con nuestra operación cobra ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, por eso mismo necesito irme ahora.

Conduje todo el camino con la música alta, mirando a los alrededores, tarareando una canción de la cuál ni siquiera recordaba la letra, pero era la única forma de mantener mi mente ocupada. Necesito un nuevo abrigo, grueso y de lana, que sea lo suficientemente suave; está haciendo demasiado frío y es molesto llevar ropa incómoda. Un par de nuevos gorros de lana, de esos que también protegen las orejas del frío; y quizá debería comprarme un pijama, no recuerdo haber tenido un pijama de verdad, por lo general cualquier cosa vieja y suave siempre me sirvió bien para dormir, y si los días son muy calurosos la ropa interior por sí sola basta y sobra.

—¿Quién usa un pijama así? ¿Por qué alguien usaría un pijama así? Estamos en Maine. Storybrooke es… siempre está lloviendo y el frío es frío, demasiado frío. Nadie usa un estúpido pijama de ese tipo.

Apagué la radio, me detuve frente a mi edificio, bajé del auto y subí los escalones.

—Este edificio necesita mantenimiento.

Entré al departamento, cerré la puerta con el pie y tiré mi chaqueta sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Emma, ¿eres tú? —Dijo Mary Margaret con una horrible voz nasal, apareciendo debajo de unas mantas floreadas que casi la hacían invisible entre los cojines de los muebles—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú en casa? ¿No deberías estar dando clases?

—Tengo gripe —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Su nariz era roja—. No puedes ir a trabajar estando enferma de gripe, una vez lo hice y Regina casi logra hacer que me despidan. No envió a Henry a clases tres días porque creía que de alguna forma mis gérmenes se habían esparcido por toda la escuela y su hijo podría enfermarse.

—Eso suena como Regina.

—Yo ni siquiera era la maestra de Henry en ese entonces. Te hubiese gustado verlo a esa edad, estaba en primer grado.

—Estoy muriendo de hambre, olvidé recoger algo de camino acá. ¿Tenemos cereal?

—Claro que sí. Hay leche en el congelador.

—Debo recordar comprar yogurt uno de estos días.

—No me dijiste por qué estás en casa, ni dónde pasaste la noche. ¿Tuviste una cita? —Sonó su nariz y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Henry me llamó, Regina creyó que alguien había entrado a su casa, por suerte fue una falsa alarma, aunque seguramente me obligará a llenar un montón de informes. —Serví un poco de cereal en un tazón y le agregué un poco de leche.

—Quizá eso era exactamente lo que quería, así te mantiene ocupada y evita que cumplas tu palabra de luchar por Henry.

—Eso suena como Regina.

Tomé mi tazón y me senté en el extremo opuesto donde Mary Margaret estaba sentada, ella recogió los pies para darme un poco de espacio.

—Sigues sin decirme dónde pasaste la noche. ¿Hay algo importante que debas decirme? Sé que esa blusa no es tuya.

—Me quedé en casa de Regina. Se cortó el pie con unos vidrios, tuve que llevarla al hospital y la medicación que le dieron la dejó noqueada. No podía dejar a Henry solo.

—Supongo que te echó apenas despertó y te encontró en su casa.

—No. Me fui antes que despertara. Voy a llamar a Henry más tarde para asegurarme que todo está bien.

—Si Regina no te llama antes para gritarte.

—No sé cómo tomar esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Su pregunta fue seguida de un estornudo.

—No había ninguna prueba que confirmara que alguien intentó entrar a la casa —dije con la boca llena—, pero de ser un simple invento para molestarme no se habría lastimado, y fue Henry quién me llamó, aparte que ella preferiría morir a dejarme ayudarla. Tuve que cargarla hasta su cuarto.

—Suena como una muy buena noticia para nuestro periódico, te servirá con el caso de Henry.

—No tengo ningún caso. —Llené mi boca con un poco de cereal—. Y Regina no hará nada en estos momentos, sabe que estoy vigilándola.

—De todas formas sigues teniendo derechos, Henry te adora.

—No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé si puedo.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda al Señor Gold.

—La última vez que lo hice provocó un incendio en el ayuntamiento.

—Esa no fue la última vez. Realmente me ayudó con todo lo de Kathryn. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

—Quizá tengas razón. Regina es peligrosa, y si ella está dispuesta a todo, yo también lo estoy.

Comí rápidamente el resto del cereal, dejé el tazón en el fregadero e ignoré por completo lo que sea que dijo Mary Margaret.

* * *

Gold estaba ordenando el mostrador del fondo de su tienda, guardó un pequeño frasco y me recibió con su habitual sonrisa siniestra.

—El rojo es un bonito color en ti, señorita Swan, en especial si es en seda.

No me importó en absoluto que reconociera la blusa que llevaba puesta, solo lamenté no haberme cambiado antes de volver a salir.

—Necesito tus servicios como abogado. Quiero luchar por la custodia de Henry.

—Creí ser muy claro, solo le apuesto al caballo ganador.

—No estoy dispuesta a perder en esto.

—La adopción fue completamente legal, no hubo ningún cabo suelto.

—Vamos, estamos hablando de Regina.

—Ella estuvo mucho tiempo intentando adoptar un niño, hizo todo el papeleo ella misma, la investigación, tengo entendido que incluso pintó la habitación. Suele ser muy minuciosa con lo que le interesa. Casi podría decir que es una alumna aplicada. Yo solo me aseguré de conseguirle el niño adecuado en el tiempo perfecto. Ella salió de la ciudad y se encargó de todo, y si bien recuerdo la madre biológica fue quién pidió una adopción cerrada.

—¡Lo sé! —Él estaba logrando acabar con mi paciencia—. Sé lo que pedí, pero ella no era lo que yo quería para mi hijo.

—¿Estás segura de eso, señorita Swan?

—Tan segura que estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por recuperarlo.

—Legalmente no se puede hacer nada.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Incluso inventando pruebas que hagan ver a Regina como una madre negligente, ella lucharía de vuelta como lo ha venido haciendo, y ningún juez…

—Me daría su custodia —terminé por él, sintiendo todo el peso de mi propia decepción—. Soy una ex convicta, que he vivido en más lugares de los que puedo contar.

—Una gran lista en contra.

—¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a no ayudarme? Precisamente ahora que estoy aquí dispuesta a todo.

—¿Lo estás?

—Claro que sí.

—No. Esa es la diferencia entre ustedes dos. No lo tienes en ti. Ve a seguir perdiendo los juegos que Regina pone para ti, quizá la próxima vez consigas algo más que una simple blusa.

Salí de allí sintiendo que solo tenía otro montón de pensamientos que necesitaba arrancar de mi mente, cosas que solo me hacían sentir más inestable, como si el pequeño hilo que había estado atándome a Storybrooke comenzara a romperse.

Mi teléfono sonó, y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era tener que oír a Henry pedirme que volviera a su casa.

—Ella sigue sin despertar —dijo con una voz que lo hizo sonar aún más pequeño, después de todo Henry era apenas un niño, y yo lo había dejado solo.

Gold tenía razón. Solo soy una gran lista en contra.

Llegué a la casa, que simplemente me pareció aún más grande, repleta de cosas que yo jamás podría darle a Henry.

—Intenté despertarla. Ella nunca ha dormido tanto, y siempre despierta apenas la llamo.

—Es por la medicación ¿recuerdas?

—Pero son casi las once. ¿Cuánto más puede dormir?

—Si yo fuera ella, dormiría todo el día.

—Pero ella no es como tú. Ella es diferente. Es la Reina Malvada.

—Supongo que incluso las Reinas Malvadas se enferman. Le cogieron un par de puntos en el pie, debe doler un poco, dormir hace que todo se cure más rápido. Vas a ver que apenas despierte estará preguntando si ya hiciste tu tarea. Por qué no vas y le preparas algo de comer.

—No puedo usar nada eléctrico en la cocina, solo el refrigerador.

—Creí que me harías el desayuno.

—No quería que te fueras tan pronto —eso me hizo sentir peor.

—Voy a quedarme hasta que se despierte esta vez ¿ok? Ve a ver un poco de televisión.

Lo primero que vi cuando entré en su habitación fue un enredo total de cobijas y almohadas, y entre todo ese desorden, en mitad de la cama estaba ella, se veía demasiado pequeña para causar tantos problemas.

—Se supone que deberías dormir como una princesa, o una reina, sin apenas desarreglar la cama. Esto es una zona de guerra.

Recogí una almohada del piso y la puse sobre la cama. Me senté en el borde. Ella estaba de lado. Retiré los mechones de cabello oscuro que cubrían su rostro. No se veía tan atemorizante sin maquillaje, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas rosadas.

—Deberías roncar o babear la almohada, quizá podría usar eso en tu contra. —Sobé su mejilla y moví su hombro para intentar despertarla—. Despierta. Tu secretaria debe estar volviéndose loca por tu ausencia. Seguro tienes un montón de gente que molestar.

La moví varias veces, pero lo único que conseguí fue que se acomodara boca abajo. Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y respiré profundo, me froté el rostro con las manos y respiré profundamente una vez más. Una persona como yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra alguien como ella.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

La sentí moverse detrás de mí, y cuando volteé la cabeza me topé directamente con sus ojos abiertos. Ella parecía desorientada, se sentó inmediatamente y miró alrededor para descubrir seguramente dónde estaba.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación? —Dijo con la voz ronca, estiró una mano para tomar la cobija enredada entre sus piernas, y se cubrió.

—Llevas toda la mañana dormida. ¿Cuántos calmantes te dieron?

Ella se quejó levemente, miró su pie vendado, era evidente que estaba adolorida. Tomé una de las pastillas de la mesa —dónde las dejé ayer— y le serví un poco de agua de la jarra que al parecer Henry le había llevado.

—No voy a aceptar nada de ti. Seguramente quieres drogarme para poder huir con mi hijo.

—¿Yo quiero drogarte? Es lo que te recetaron. No es mi problema si los tomas o no.

Se aseguró de solo tomar los antibióticos y el desinflamatorio. Movió el pie, quejándose levemente una vez más.

—Veo que te has puesto cómoda como es habitual.

—Tienes un montón de ropa, seguro te puedes permitir una blusa menos.

—Excelentes modales como siempre.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a decir gracias?

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Nadie intentó meterse, no hay puertas forzadas ni ventanas rotas.

—El delincuente pudo haber tenido una copia de mis llaves. Tendré que cambiar las cerraduras y evitar decirle a Henry donde guardo las llaves de respaldo.

—¿Por qué alguien querría meterse en problemas contigo? Eres el Alcalde, eres la mujer más complicada de toda la ciudad.

—Soy una madre soltera, y te has encargado de poner a todos en mi contra. La gente sabe que no te interesa mi bienestar, incluso pudiste haber orquestado esto tú misma.

—Tienes razón, pero yo jamás haría algo que lastimaría a Henry y no he puesto a nadie en tu contra.

—Tus servicios no son requeridos aquí. Estoy despierta, y te aseguro que esta será la última vez que pongas un pie en el interior de mi casa.

* * *

 **REGINA**

La odiaba con cada fibra de mí ser. Emma Swan era el ser humano más detestable que había conocido en toda mi vida, incluso peor que su madre. No había forma alguna en que pudiera fingir el más mínimo interés hacia ella.

—Voy a pedir algo de comer para que no te mueras de hambre.

—Soy perfectamente capaz…

—Lo hago por Henry —me interrumpió—. No me importa si estás de acuerdo o no.

Salió de la habitación, dejándome sin poder darle una merecida respuesta. Ni siquiera podía ir tras ella porque el pie me dolía y no estaba segura de poder asentarlo. Escuché alguien llamando a la puerta y apenas tuve tiempo de asegurarme de estar cubierta lo suficiente.

—Oh Regina, me preocupé cuando fui a tu oficina y tu secretaria me dijo que no habías ido en todo el día —dijo Kathryn sentándose en el filo de mi cama sin preguntarme si podía hacerlo—. Henry le contó que te habías lastimado el pie. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy muy bien.

—Al menos me siento tranquila sabiendo que Emma ha estado cuidando de ti —dijo sonriendo.

—Está aquí por Henry.

—La excusa perfecta ¿no es así?

—Te aseguro que estás en un error.

—Si le mostraras solo un poco de la persona maravillosa que me has mostrado a mí, has sido incondicional conmigo. Ella no ha dado ningún paso porque todo lo que hacen es discutir. Al menos podrían intentar ser amigas, las cosas funcionarían mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con David?

—Entiendo. No te molesto más. Fui a verte porque quería contarte lo que hablé con él esta mañana. Está pensando dejar la ciudad.

—Pienso que no deberías permitirlo.

—Vamos a divorciarnos.

—Sé que él no se portó muy bien contigo, pero no creo que sea una mala persona, despertar de un coma no debe ser fácil, eso lo puso en un estado vulnerable.

—No pienso volver con él.

—No he dicho que lo hagas, pero quizá podrías ser su amiga. Si él está pensando en salir de la ciudad es porque no tiene dónde ir, podrías dejarlo quedarse en tu casa hasta que se resuelva lo del divorcio, de esa manera ninguno de los dos se apresura en tomar decisiones que pueden terminar muy mal. Recuerda lo que pasó cuando quisiste dejar la ciudad.

—Puede que tengas razón. Hablaré con él. Tienes que mostrarle este lado a Emma, al menos la ayudará a darse cuenta que eres una buena persona y una madre maravillosa. —Apretó mi mano y sonrió. Si tan solo supiera por qué quería mantenerla cerca de David—. Tengo que irme. Vendré luego a ver cómo estás; y le dejé a Emma los documentos que envió tu secretaria.

—Dile a la señorita Swan que necesito hablar con ella.

—Está bien. Intenta llamarla por su nombre.

Me sentí aliviada de librarme de su molesta presencia, aunque tenía que admitir que su enfoque era prácticamente correcto y su visita no había resultado del todo inútil, después de todo, ella era la razón por la que ahora llevaba puesto un horrible pijama, y sus comentarios sin sentido volvieron a recordarme mi situación actual. No podía ser débil, después de todo lo que hice para lanzar la maldición, tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla, y no olvidar in un solo momento que de no hacerlo terminaría perdiéndolo todo.

Emma se paró en el umbral de la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y me miró con su habitual mal humor. Lo que ella sentía por mí podía ser lujuria, nada más, seguramente porque sus modales en la cama eran peor que sus modales fuera de ella, y acostumbra acostarse con todo lo que se mueve.

—No puedo asentar el pie —dije sin mirarla.

—¿Quieres que llame al médico? —Preguntó fríamente.

—Solo necesito ir al baño. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—No lo sé, Regina. ¿Quieres realmente mi ayuda?

—Olvídalo —me moví al borde de la cama, puse los pies en el piso y me levanté; no tuve que fingir perder el equilibrio porque en serio no podía asentar el pie. Ella me sujetó de inmediato, tomó mi brazo y puso una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Mis ojos estaban a la altura de su boca, y no dudé en apoyar mi cuerpo contra el de ella—. Gracias —dije suavemente y la miré a los ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, mojó sus labios y enseguida la sentí guiarme hacia el baño.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—Podrías pasarme algo de ropa, quisiera cambiarme.

—Claro.

—Un pijama estará bien, no creo que sea una buena idea apresurarme a salir de la cama.

—Ok.

Me hubiese gustado poder leer su mente, o que al menos su reacción hacia mí fuera menos fría. Necesitaba hacer algo más.

Cerré la puerta pero no le puse seguro, me arrodillé sobre las frías baldosas del piso y me incliné hacia la tasa del baño, metí dos dedos en mi boca, lo más profundo que pude hasta lograr vomitar. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y esta vez pude escuchar preocupación en el tono de su voz.

—¿Estás bien? —Tenía que ser una verdadera idiota para preguntarme eso cuando estaba viéndome vomitar. Se acercó, recogió mi cabello y me entregó una de mis toallas limpias—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una vez más.

—Sí —dije con la voz ronca.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Quizá necesitas comer algo, no por nada dicen que no es bueno tomar medicamentos con el estómago vacío.

—Me gustaría darme un baño e ir a la cama.

—Voy a estar justo detrás de la puerta por si necesitas algo ¿ok?

Asentí. Ella volvió a ayudarme a ponerme de pie y me dejó otra vez sola en el baño. Cuando terminé de ducharme y vestirme con el pijama gris que ella me había dejado, la encontré esperándome sentada sobre mi cama bien tendida, tal como dijo que haría. Me ayudó a llegar a la cama y cambió los vendajes de mi pie. Su cabello rubio cubría un poco su rostro, era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres; eso solo me daba una razón más para odiarla.

—No quisiera tener que pedirte esto pero… no tengo a nadie de confianza. Henry es muy pequeño aún y yo no creo poder hacer mucho. Quisiera saber si podrías quedarte al menos esta noche. —Fingir era una parte de mí que me resultaba demasiado fácil, pero me traía demasiados malos recuerdos.

—Claro que sí.

—Gracias —dije suavemente—. Lamento haber discutido anteriormente, es solo… no quiero que uses esto contra mí para quitarme a Henry.

—La gente se enferma, Regina. No es ningún delito.

—Lo es cuando eres una madre soltera y todos te odian, cualquier cosa es una excusa para usarlo en mi contra.

—Será una especie de tregua, podremos seguir peleando después ¿ok?

—Está bien. Intentaré creer en ti, Emma.

Ella sonrió, sus manos calientes acariciaron mi pie —al parecer inconscientemente, aunque no podía saberlo con seguridad— y yo se lo permití.

—Intentaré creer en ti, Regina.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente y yo sonreí.


End file.
